


Tangled Up in Blue

by ChoiceScarfGarchomp



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: AU - Ned and Duck dated in the past, Fluff and Angst, Grumpy Old Men, Light Angst, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 10:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17181275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChoiceScarfGarchomp/pseuds/ChoiceScarfGarchomp
Summary: Ned and Duck had a perfectly fine relationship back in the day, but when they fell out, the two of them didn't see much of each other for a while. Imagine Duck's surprise when he finds Ned in a Chewbacca costume in the middle of the woods outside a magical gate to another world, being chased by a horrifying abomination. But how's life been for them?





	Tangled Up in Blue

Ned was nothing if not sentimental (and flashy, of course). He could never actually bring himself to part with anything in his private stock- he kept it all in his own secret, protected room for a reason, after all. You wouldn’t actually find much cryptozoological memorabilia in his private stock, because Ned doesn’t actually care about any of that. In there is a collection of his own personal tokens and memories. Trophies of tricky heists, proof of adventures, and little capsules of who he was at the time. And in there as well, things to remember old relationships by.

Thinking of that last item, Ned gazed at his most prized treasure - a powerful artifact, a dangerous talisman, a magic sword given to him by someone who trusted him. Can you believe it? A man in his right mind, choosing to trust Ned Fuckin Chicane! Of course, relationships can drive people to the absurd. Even the epitome of rationality and reasoning, good old Duck Newton.

Duck later convinced himself it was desperation to rid himself of Beacon that drove him to entrusting it to his recently ex-boyfriend at the time. Easier than thinking about however it is he felt about Ned. Like most conflict he faces, Duck didn’t want to confront his feelings until he absolutely had to. He swore rather strongly to himself as he realized now was that time of need, when he needs to get Beacon back from Ned and literally team up with him for the fate of the Monongahela forest.

It’s not like Ned knew how to feel, either. He hadn't seen Duck for years before this monster suddenly forced them together. He was wondering if Duck had changed since they broke apart. If he still had that cat, if he still cursed like a sailor, if he still enjoys watching trashy old movies-- Ned broke off that last thought as he realized that it was Ned himself that got Duck into old movies, and it was something Duck only did for Ned.

Duck couldn't believe how much he did for Ned back when they were together. After the fact, Duck knew it wasn't just Ned he couldn't trust- Duck couldn't trust himself around Ned. Duck's judgement went out the window when he was with that man. He left his “terrible weapon of destiny” with the curator of a roadside cryptid museum. Ah hell, it's about time he got himself over to that shack.

Duck woke up in his apartment, beside Ned, several years ago. Again, he was forced to confront his realization he can't spend every day of his life with Ned. Again, he tells himself he doesn't want Ned gone just yet, that he can still enjoy the company.

Ned stayed in bed as Duck got ready for the day, not wanting to think about saying goodbye to his boyfriend. Ned has always been sentimental, and breaking up with someone would be no easy task for him. He was half-aware that he would convince himself they were still in the prime of their relationship, so he didn't have to change anything.

Taking change gracefully wasn't one of Ned's strengths that he boasted. It was a year after he and Duck split, and he had dedicated himself to the Cryptonomica in that time. But the Cryptonomica wasn't faring too well, either. Ned's loving stubbornness stagnated his museum, and customers wouldn't be coming until he brought in new content.

Duck was patrolling the Monongahela forest, before Ned ever arrived in Kepler. He was going through the motions, literally walking the beaten path in an immense, largely untouched forest. He was thinking of the new cat he adopted, hoping it wouldn't be afraid of Mrs Pearson, who Duck had asked to feed it while he was at work.

Ned knew it would be for the best if he could just keep the museum updated regularly, and he was capable of doing so. But this was his own damn museum, he wasn't going to let profit corrupt his art. That was the reason he didn't want to change it, after all. Just artistic integrity.

Duck knew his life was missing something. He was lonely, and although a cat was a step in the right direction, it wasn't going to solve the problems in his life.

But a weird fucking bear monster sure as hell wasn't going to either. This whole monster business was just one mess stacked on top of each other. Minerva showed up again, and he was rapidly approaching his destiny. He was retrieving his chosen weapon, bound to him to catalyze his heroism. And now he was being forced back into Ned's place. And absolutely none of those were remotely close to being good things, of course.

Ned was desperate to just play it cool. Just like they never dated. And broke up. “Well, Duck, are you ready to be the only other human in history to enter the Chicanery?” Smooth. Just like they never dated.

“Ah hell, Ned. That's literally the worst possible thing you could've said. You know that was terrible, right?” Duck was regretting this already.

“Friend Duck, I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about. They don't call me Ned ‘Eloquent’ Chicane for nothing, I've never said anything wrong in my life.’’

“Just open the fuckin door, Ned.”

Duck knew it was time to end things with Ned now. They were sitting together on Duck’s couch, peacefully spending their time together. Duck was reading an Italian book of poems from the thirteenth century, looking to put his mind on anything as he prepared himself. He started to see some truth in the melancholy he read. “Hey, Ned?” he spoke up suddenly, “I kinda want to talk to you about something.”

Ned was too full of conflicting emotions, seeing Duck right there in front of him after all this time, in his inner sanctum no less. Fortunately for him, he knew how to keep his cool- or at least act like he did.

Duck collapsed at home, beat to shit on so many levels. He could take a hit, and he certainly took a few from that beast today, but that doesn't mean he doesn't feel it. And he could handle working with Ned again, but that doesn't mean he doesn't still feel for Ned.

Business was booming at the Cryptonomica. Ned finally brought himself around to unveiling his new exhibit, and he didn't even mind clearing out some old junk to make room for it. There was other old junk coming into his life at this time, but maybe he could make something new out of that too. Maybe that would also make him happy.

**Author's Note:**

> this is hardcore inspired by the Bob Dylan song that the title is taken from. about a couple that broke up in the past, but reconnects awkwardly. another central idea to the song and the fic is the inconsistent perspective. maybe ill eventually write part 2, about them happily rekindling their relationship.


End file.
